in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumb Characters
Dumb Characters are random characters that sometimes appear when the 4th Wall is broken. As to be expected from their name, they're completely stupid and nonsensical. They are known to be the "mascots" of 4th wall breaking. List of Dumb Characters Mester Sed Brainz The dumb version of MR Z BRAINZ. Sanic The dumb version of Sonic the Hedgehog, based off of a meme. He loves speed and going fast, those being the only things he talks about. Biggie Cheese An obese rapping mouse. Also known as Mr. Boombastic. Whenever he appears, all of 's characters say "BIGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". He then leaves. SANEEESS The dumb version of Sans the Skeleton, based off of an April Fools joke by Sr Pelo. He's obsessed with really loud music. PAPRAPRUS The dumb version of Papyrus. He tends to scream a lot and randomly tranforms into Waluigi. Armada Hot Shot An Autobot that says random things a lot and has an obsession with a substance known as JaAm. Jorlo The dumb and poorly drawn version of Jelo, who speaks weirdly, as if someone typed frantically on a keyboard, and has an obsession with apples. His first appearance was in "Region for the Sky". He died when he jumped off a cliff, thinking it was a wishing well, and exploded when he landed. He got revived, and ate Ripto and pooped him out. He the got crushed by the Powerpuff Girls in a cage. He continues to appear as a regular Dumb Character. Roptu The dumb version of Ripto. His hatred for dragons is ridiculously exaggerated, as the mere sight of one is enough to make him yell "RRRRRRRRR" and violently explode. Despite this, he never truly dies for some reason. He speaks in all caps. He's accompanied by Cranch and Gelp. The Weirderpuff Girls These are dumb versions of the Powerpuff Girls. The were made by accident when the Powerpuff Girls were accidentally zapped by the Professor's defective cloning ray. Originally, the story was that Gerry accidentally made them when accidentally flushing sugar, spice and everything nice plus Chemical X on his toilet, instead of his dead goldfish, a bunch of letters to his ex, and his old baby tooth. This was, however, retconned. They are composed of: * Bupples: A doppleganger of Bubbles who likes dancing, singing and dressing as a cup. * Littercup: A doppleganger of Buttercup who is always happy, tossing trash everywhere and feeding it to people's mouths. * Flossom: A doppleganger of Blossom who is an insane dentist, always wanting to keep people's teeth clean in pretty unsettling ways. Kokmok Unlike Kamek, Kokmok is really stupid and uses bad grammar, speaking in lowercase. He believes that he is smart, cool, and good at using magic, and tries to brag about it. Unlike Kamek's magic dust which makes people stronger, his makes them weaker, as used on Gulp. Fred Fork He is a dumb version of Red Fork. Fred Fork loves eating, and it's all he thinks about. He eats anything, even projectiles thrown to him, as seen in Region for the Sky. He can also attempt to eat other characters, like when he attempted to eat Zack, Red Fork and Jelo. Rachird A dumb version of Richard Melon. He is known for bad grammar and saying things like "AAAAATMFDKFJRDKDJEEKJSE". AAH A dumb version of no one. He is known for screaming, sometimes making people deaf. Crêper In a crossover with Lost in the Fog, a dumb version of Creeper is created when The0 jumps through the fourth wall. Crêper is completely obsessed with crêpes. He has a wooden arm, and can use this as a weapon, such as a crêpe gun. PayprMayroFian1000 A dumb clone of PaperMarioFan1000, he is mostly referred to as Papyr. Unlike most dumb characters, he doesn't serve as mere filler or a nuisance, instead he helps the gang, and is most likely a replacement for Paper, since Paper was hypnotized. ROCKERFLAME A dumb version of ROCKFLAME, he shouts random rock song lyrics whenever he shows up. 570ck3r A dumb version of 574lk3r, she sells things for outrageous prices. Bolteer Bolteer is the dumb character counterpart of Voltaire the Electric Blueberry, debuting in Mass Attack, and owned by . Bolteer first appears in Mass Attack, as mentioned already, when the 4th wall was broken. She is known to hate electricity and do random lines after. Unlike some dumb characters, however, she remained when the 4th wall was fixed, and was kicked out by Voltaire to the sea. She will come back in the same room with a major role to the villain side. She sometimes appears in the next few rooms during 4th wall breaks. She is seen to not do dumb stuff for now, but is tricky in terms of electrocuting everyone with electricity. She seems to have a grudge with Voltaire. Her artwork is one of the few dumb characters that was done seriously. Roachy A dumb clone of Torchy Snap. Whenever he sees someone, he claims that the person is a roach and screams. Peayper Peayper is a even dumber person who hates Neptune for no good reason. IQ: -1090 Tarch Another dumb clone of Torchy, he acts exactly like Rachird. His design is a poorly drawn version of Torchy. So far, he only appeared in the room of Super Mario Galaxy. Kirnaly A dumb clone of Kernely, she acts exactly like Rachird. Her design is a poorly drawn Kernely. She only appears in the room of Super Mario Galaxy so far. Melo A dumb clone of Jelo, and not Milo, he is the second dumb clone of Jelo. He looks exactly like Jelo, except his hair is green with dark green stripes, and wears pink shirt and shoes, and green pants. Pucas A dumb version of Lucas. Whenever he appears, he pukes like crazy. He looks mostly the same as Lucas, but his hair, longcoat and shoes are a vomit green color, and his shirt, shorts and pupils are a gross orange color. Waa Hoo A dumb clone of Mario, whenever he appears, he says his name. Waa Hee A dumb clone of Luigi, he acts the same as Waa Hoo. Waa Haa Hoo A dumb clone of Wario, he acts the same as Waa Hoo and Waa Hee. Waa Haa Hee A dumb clone of Waluigi, he acts the same as Waa Hoo, Waa Hee and Waa Haa Hoo, except he screams his last part of his name. Noptoon A dumb clone version of Neptune. Has the same humor, but seems to fail at spelling. Welourio A dumb clone version of Velouria. Is litterally braindead. Plovy A dumb clone of Blovy, she likes plowing. She is a yellow Blover. Spammer Simply spams (example: "SNO2J38I2JEROEJE9EIW9WKRORRIRO"). Idk When he appears, he says "BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBBFBFBFBFBFB" and punches, kicks and/or shoots someone. He doesn't come from the 4th wall, he randomly appears, even if the 4th wall wasn't broken. Naice Scraipt A dumb clone of Nice Script, she is not like Rachird. She is slightly insane and uses a lot of bad grammar. Drumbert A dumb clone of Prince Dreambert, who is a fan of drumming and plays a lot of drum solos. Seambert Another dumb clone of Prince Dreambert, he is a tailor who likes to make clothes, pillows, dresses, and much more. Gallery SANNEEESS.PNG|SANEEESS Sanic.png|Sanic Biggie Cheese.JPG|Biggie Cheese OHHHHH NOOOOO.PNG|PAPRAPRUS JaAmHS.jpg|Armada Hot Shot Jorlo.png|Jorlo, drawn in MS Paint goodness. Jorlo2.png|Jorlo 2.0. More crappier than ever. Roptu.png|Roptu. Truly the pinnacle of Moon Snail's art. Kokmok.png|Kokmok. The finest masterpiece of SuperGaming101's library. Fred Fork.png|Fred Fork, and his extremely round look. Crêper.jpg|Crêper paypr.png|Paypr, a dumb character but also has knowledge. Bolteer_Appearance.png|Bolteer's appearance (One of the serious artworks done) Trivia *They could be considered Big Lipped Alligator Moments, as they appear out of nowhere, make no sense, don't affect the story in any way, and are never mentioned again after they leave. *SANEEESS and PAPRAPRUS are probably based off Underpants Sans and Papyrus. *The Weirderpuff Girls are technically not Weird Characters since they don't disappear when the 4th wall is fixed. The same applies to Bolteer. *Jelo plans for more dumb characters in the future. *Interestingly, during the artwork making of Bolteer, Fairy27 used GIMP to assemble the Electric Blueberry sprites, then the appearance. *So far, only some dumb characters have their looks created seriously, like Bolteer, and Melo (who actually doesn't have an artwork). *Paypr is the only dumb character that is no nuisance. Category:Characters Category:4th Wall-related